


Five Truths and One Lie

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Five Truths and One Lie that Fun Ghoul tells about himself.





	Five Truths and One Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I reblogged a panel of gifs from the end of the SING video where Ghoul does his thing, commenting that I had a lot of head canon about Ghoul. Which, yes, I do. That video breaks me every time I watch it.
> 
> Some lovely Nonny asked me to talk about some of those head canons and...well. A five things ficlet happened instead. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Feel free to guess which one is the lie. :D

#1

Korse scares the fuck out of him. There's something about his eyes, the flat dead blackness of them, that makes Ghoul's skin crawl. Korse's skin is sallow and papery, almost like a corpse brought back to some poor semblance of life. 

He's been fortunate that he's only encountered Korse a handful of times, and only twice did he feel the laser-intense focus of Korse's attention; usually Korse fixated on Party Poison, eyes drawn to his banner-red hair.

The way Korse looks at him, though, when he does _see_ Ghoul—it's a combination of disdain and disgust, and something greedy, hungry—

It makes Ghoul think of the dark birds out in the Zones, the ones that pick at the flesh of dead animals, cracking open the larger bones with their beaks to get to the marrow.

Ghoul knows, deep in his heart, that Korse will be the death of him. 

#2

Ghoul will never admit it to anyone, not even Show Pony, who knows a lot of his secrets. But Ghoul actually sorta _likes_ the taste of Power Pup. The texture is shit, and it smells pretty bad, but the taste? Kinda salty, kinda meaty? He's had worse.

#3

Fun Ghoul is the best shot in their crew. 

Party Poison always brags about how good of a shot _he_ is, and he's got a good eye. Better than most 'runners. Certainly better than your random drac.

Party has a rep in the zones for being the best.

But when they set up empty Power Pup cans as practice targets, when they're laying low, staying off the radar, Ghoul is faster, knocks over more cans.

It pisses Party off, and Ghoul can't stop grinning at him.

#4

The most important thing to Ghoul is his crew. His _family_. He's killed for them, and he fully expects to die for them.

#5

Ghoul's wonders about this a lot: what would happen if the world ended again. If somehow, BLI/nd was destroyed, all the high-level execs wiped out, and the dracs detoxed off the cocktail that BLI/nd used to keep them docile and obedient.

What would happen?

He wants to believe that things would get better without BLI/nd. That the 'runners, with their ragtag anarchic culture of barter and trade and do-it-yourself, would flourish in the absence of BLI/nd.

But he's not sure.

Thinking about it keeps him up at night.

#6

Early on, Ghoul learned not to look under the masks.

The first time he'd killed a drac, after he'd pulled the white hood off the cooling corpse, he'd ended up puking his guts up in some scraggly bushes by the road.

The drac had been ordinary, just another BLI/nd drone, no one special. He'd been Ghoul's age, and blond.

It was easy to imagine Kobra's face, or Jet's, in its place.

He stopped looking after that, but the anonymous drac haunted him for years.

-fin-


End file.
